Book 2: Servant, Friend, Or Love?
by lilacflower2
Summary: It's about 1 year after Loki's attempts on Midgard. Astrid is still asked to serve him and while she tries to hold her professional demeanor with him, the relationship bordering friendship can't help but shine through. Despite Loki being jailed, everything seems to be going well until Thor returns with a woman named Jane. As events pass, what will Loki be willing to do for freedom?
1. Prologue

Hey! So, you know those times when you plan everything perfectly and down to the hour, but then your parents are like "Oh, by the way, you cant do that now because..." Well, that happened yesterday for me. We had to clean house, and they turned off internet to be sure we would. :)

But, enough excuses. Here is book 2 of the (What I'll call it for now) servant series. I love you all so so so much and I am so so so so so sorry it's late!

Oh, and for those who have not read book 1, I suggest clicking my profile and clicking Book 1: Servant or Friend?

**Prologue**

For almost three centuries I've worked for the Royal Family of Asgard as Loki's maidservant. It's actually been good for all of us since I've had the patience and will to stick with him that other have not. It's good for me since it's given me good food and a place to sleep. Good for them since they didn't have to hire someone new every month.

Of course, now I waited at the hallway that leads to the hallway that leads to the entrance of the throne room. When Loki in all his chains and pride passed along with the guards, I watched carefully until he entered the room. The door closed most of the way, but a guard saw me watching and only closed his door most of the way, knowing I'd want to listen.

All servants agreed that of all of us, I should be allowed to listen in.

"Loki." Frigga muttered.

"Hello, Mother. Have I made you proud?"

"Please. Don't make this worse."

He paused. "Define worse."

"Enough!" Odin yelled. "I will speak to the prisoner alone." After a moment's hesitation, I heard Frigga walking away to her usual door at the king's right.

It took a moment, but Loki began to laugh which only fueled the anger of Odin. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Do you truly not feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death."

"I wanted to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God. Just like you."

"We are not Gods. We are born. We live. We die. Just as humans do."

"Hm. Give or take five thousand years." _Arsehole._ I thought. _That doesn't make you better than them._

Odin sighed loud enough even I could hear. "All this because Loki desires a throne."

"It's my birthright!"

"_Your birth-right_ was _to die_- as a child! Cast out onto a frozen rock." _Harsh._ "If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I am for the end then for mercy's sake just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks it's just…I _don't_ love them." _Are you trying to get yourself killed, you mumpsimus?! _I thought as I could feel Odin's anger growing and his patience dwindling.

"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon."

I heard chains getting pulled and then the hurt in Loki's voice. "And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?"

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the nine realms and then, yes. He will be king." The chains jingled as Loki was brought back through the doors. I didn't even bother hiding. I just moved out of the way.

Loki looked at me and I saw the pain in his stormy eyes. "I'm sorry, Loki." I told him.

He masked his pain as he told me, "Don't be. I'll figure something out soon enough." before looking forward again.

"Have mercy on him…" I muttered before going back to my new duties. Well, at least the fun wasn't over.

A/N: Mumpsimus: a stubborn person who insists on making an error in spite of being shown that it is wrong. So, for those who didn't know, there ya go!


	2. Chapter 1

So, to make up for my late posting, here is

Chapter 1

The silent tapping of my feet was all I could hear. Few ventured down here, but it was time for Loki's monthly bath. Of course, since I turned the equivalent of 16, I've been working as a servant for the royal family, mainly Loki, who was the equivalent of 24 when I began. Being as he's oh comfortable with my presence, they chose me. Again.

Of course, I shouldn't make it sound so troublesome. It's just my sheer rage coming out of me. _Numbskull. How could he go and-and-and make us, make _me_ think he was dead for-for-for a whole year?! Then we come to know he's alive because he tried to take over Midgard?!_

I growled under my breath. He didn't even feel any sort of remorse. He made that clear at his trial. Sure, at the time I was just glad he made it back alive, but now that I think about it, death might have been welcomed more warmly than wasting away in a cell.

The guards nodded at me as I entered the dungeon with said cell. Of course, it is far from what you'd normally expect a dungeon to look like. It was filled with small rooms with yellow see-through walls that electrocuted you when touched. It was, as Midgardians called it, futuristic looking.

"Astrid, I see you have not forgotten your duties with me." He said with a lazy smirk, as he always did when I came down.

"Do not play games with me, Loki." I told him stubbornly out of fear the other prisoners would say immoral things. Of course, I knew well that he would not listen. He hadn't once since Odin allowed him to be cleansed on occasion. As always, the dungeon keeper put down Loki's walls and put Loki in handcuffs that would not be removed until we reached the bath. Loki rolled his eyes, but once they were secure, he looked at me and put his elbow out.

"Shall we?" he asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. It was tempting to drag him by the ear, but I thought that would be unwise with the guards around. "I wish you hadn't gotten yourself jailed so I could smack you upside the head."

Egil, the more fun of the two guards, bent down and whispered in my ear, "Want us to turn around so we don't see anything for a moment?"

"While I appreciate the thought, I think it'd be best to keep all eyes on him so he doesn't try anything."

Loki impatiently told us, "So, I'm a bit of a mess if you couldn't tell. Can we go to that bath, now?"

"Fine, fine." I told him. I walked him down the corridor, the guards lagging behind slightly. He kept looking down at me with an amused smirk. Finally, I broke.

"What is it?" I asked with an exasperated airy tone.

"Nothing. I just find it hard to believe how much you've changed from when we first met. You used to be intimidated by me and I'd hardly done anything then. Now I try to free the human race from freedom and you act as though nothing has changed from the past hundred years."

"Believe me, Loki; while I want to lop you upside the head, I know what originally pushed you over the edge to make you go insane. What happened after is unknown, but it had to be worse."

He scoffed. "You know nothing."

"I know that you had a crush on Sif for a century." He jerked his head to look at me. I gave a malicious grin.

"Was it that obvious?"

"No, but on the days where I gave Queen Frigga a report on your behavior, we gossiped about how cute you two would be. It seemed we were the only ones who noticed. Like I said, I just know you well enough to know things."

"Knew things. You knew things. I have changed greatly, I'll have you know."

I focused hard on my magical abilities and turned myself into a small black cat. I rubbed against his legs as he walked. His face showed the will power he was using. "Mew." I said cutely. He stopped and tried not to pet me. Unhappily for him, though, he reached down to me.

"Horrible little wench..." he muttered. I purred loudly for him before trying to step away. However, he picked me up instead.

"Mreow! Hiss!" I fought against him, but he just pulled me closer.

"You know my biggest weakness, I know yours. You hate being held." I growled, but stopped fighting. With my paw, I tapped his shoulder three times before he put me down. I changed back to normal and glared at him.

"I really hate it when you do that."

He smirked. "I know." We continued on in silence for a while before he asked. "So, you're the Asgardian equivalent of 24 now. Have you found a love interest?"

"This seems like something I should only speak to other women about." A devious smile grew on my face. I knew him well enough to know his next move.

He growled and turned into Queen Frigga. Sadly for him, his voice did not change. "Have you found a love interest, or do you remain pathetically without romance in your life?" I nearly doubled over.

"My queen, I am sorry to say that I would not consider speaking about such things with you. Perhaps my dear friend Lady Sif?" I said, as serious as I could manage.

"I hate you..."

I heard Egil laugh once before coughing to cover it up. I looked back to find the other guard amused as well. When I turned back to Loki, he looked like Sif. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"My dearest friend Astrid, have you yet to find a love interest so you can get out of the hair of the royal family?" Again, it was Loki's voice, which made it all the more amusing.

"I'll have you know that there is only one man who has ever caught my eye. Sadly, through a series of events, it can never happen."

"And what might it- you can't take me seriously at all right now, can you?"

"Not a bit." He/She rolled their eyes at me and turned back into Loki.

"And what occurred, if I may ask?"

"Can't say. You'd know who it was if I told you."

"So I know the person well?"

"Yes. You know them as well as you know yourself." I opened the door to the bathing halls He held his hands out and Luifr, the other guard, undid the handcuffs. Each man stood by the door as Loki and I entered. As Loki changed behind the screen, I picked out his favorite scents for each thing (shampoo, conditioner, steam, and bubbles) before putting each item in their respective areas.

"I'm coming out now." he warned. He held a towel around his waist and most women would have fainted. Granted, I almost did the first time since I was inexperienced at the job and its duties, but by now this was a normal sight. Centuries of working with someone does that for you.

When he reached the edge of the water, I turned my back. When I heard the familiar moan of comfort, I turned back to see him lying in the water happily with bubbles over the things left to be unseen. I chuckled and knelt behind him while the rinsing-water bucket filled, splashing some of the warm bath water onto his hair before grabbing the shampoo. I carefully massaged it through his hair, not leaving any filth.

"When I'm done cleaning your hair, do you wish for a trim?"

"Are you allowed to?"

"There is nothing against it. It's rather long and the ends are splitting. I doubt anyone would mind."

"When I become King, remind me to make you head maid."

"Still believe you can do it?"

"I know I can. When the time is right I'll take the throne."

I paused in my motions. His face was so relaxed yet I felt fear for him. I shook my head. Instead of thinking more I grabbed the rinsing water and removed the shampoo from his hair, moving onto conditioner.

"No comment?" he asked, slightly moving his head so he could look up at me with a quizzical expression.

I thought carefully on my words before deciding that I could only say if I knew something for sure. "Do you consider us friends?"

He paused for a moment before answering with, "You are nothing but a servant."

I bit my lip to keep from frowning but nodded. "Of course. Right. Well, in that case, I have no comment." He looked up and I forced a slight smile. Once he closed his eyes again, I let the frown out. I was sure he could see the hurt in my eyes, considering the fact that no matter how hard he trained me I could never lie even a little bit. Luckily, magic was easy enough to me.

_"Focus on the thought of wind. Now imagine it blowing through the trees." The breeze picked up and he squeezed my shoulders slightly. "Good. Now open your eyes and try to keep it going." I opened my eyes, trying to keep my focus. The wind kept blowing and my smile widened. I squeaked happily and turned to hug him. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist._

_"Thank you so much!" I told him._

_"Thank you for being a quick learner." I laughed and stepped back, keeping my hands on his shoulders near his neck. He looked into my eyes thoughtfully before putting his right hand face up between us. "Shall we walk?"_

I snapped back to find I'd rinsed his hair out already and was grabbing a pair of scissors to trim his hair. He shifted so his back was up. "You took a blow when I said you were just a servant." It wasn't a question, but a casual statement.

I looked at him for a moment, once again thinking over my words. To hide the pain, I turned my back to him. "I assumed we were friends after all we've been through, but I was wrong. I let lines blur between servant and friend when I shouldn't have even thought I'd crossed such a line." While speaking, I must not have heard the splashing of him leaving the bath since when I turned back around, he placed a hand on each of my wrists, pushing them against the counter.

"I shall make one thing clear and one thing only. I no longer have friends. There are those I hate and those I don't."

I gulped. "As for me?"

"You _are_ the category of those I don't...along with Queen Frigga"

"She is still your mother. You don't have to call her Queen Frigga."

Rage crossed his eyes and he tightened his hold around my wrists, causing my eyes to shut tight as if willing them not to feel pain. "None of the Asgardian royals are family to me. They never were. I was but a stolen relic of Jotunheim. Do not forget that." He let go of my wrists and I fell to my knees. I massaged my left wrist since it hurt a bit worse. I looked up to the area where he'd retreated, but I could already hear the wind room going.

A tear fell as I realized something horrible truly had changed him.


	3. Chapter 2

HAHA! Made it on time...except in eastern time zones and on. But in my timezone I'm safe :D

Sorry for it being kinda late at night though...Had guests all day and couldn't get on. BUT, you love this story anyway (;P) so here is

Chapter 2

I was silent the rest of the time spent with him that day. I noticed that when he came out of the wind room in his towel he held a regretful look, but he didn't say a word. As we walked through the corridors, a thoughtful, painfully silent air surrounded us, a slight trail hanging onto those who saw.

Once we reached the dungeons, he was led to his cage. The guards removed his cuffs. Before he entered the cell, though, he grabbed my hand and kissed the back. Recognition crossed my features and a relieved smile fitted my lips. He wasn't angry and he did apologize.

_"__I can't believe you…" I muttered, tired of watching the man battle between pride and regret. He kept stealing glances at me as I finished cleaning up the mess he made, clearly wanting to apologize for the cruel prank yet he didn't want to hurt his ego._

_"__The pride of a prince is one not to have blemish." he told me._

_"__Well, I have a feeling that with all the time we'll spend together you'll have many things to apologize about. How about we make up a signal, eh? Like, when you're sorry you did something, you kiss the back of my hand? That'd be _hilarious._" I scrubbed the floor harder. I hadn't actually meant it, but yet he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it. The anger left me just as soon as it came and I stared at him in disbelief._

I stopped and looked at my surroundings. Once I found where I was, having been so lost in thought I forgot to watch, I took the quickest path to the throne room to report that I didn't die or anything. Next would be the mental evaluation to make sure my mind wasn't being controlled.

My thoughts drifted back to the staff the Chitauri had given Loki. Wasn't part of its purpose for mind control? What if they'd been controlling his mind as well, but when the Hulk "smashed" him, he came to? What if…What if he was just too prideful to admit that in his depressed state after finding out what he was, he didn't tell them? Or what if the Chitauri tortured him enough that he caved?

I reached out the handle of the throne room's door. My mind wasn't working, though. I just stood there, staring out into nothing. What if this had all been the Chitauri using him? Obviously he wasn't blameless after what he did with the Bifrost and all, but...Perhaps he wasn't as bad as they claim?

I threw open the door and went as fast as I could to the place of kneeling without actually running. This did not go unnoticed by the royal family, but they stayed silent. Almost as soon as I was on the ground, the All-Father asked me to stand.

"What is it of such urgency you all but run here?"

"What if it was a mistake?" They all seemed shocked. Odin looked at the guards who carefully came closer. "Listen, I'm not saying he's blameless, but we know how powerful the Chitauri are. How merciless they are. What if he too was under mind control but the Hulk brought him back when he did the 'Hulk smash' thing to Loki? Or what if they tortured him enough he caved?"

"He admitted to his crimes."

"He's too prideful to apologize to someone. Do you honestly believe he doesn't have pride enough that he'd rather take the punishment of the crimes than admit he was defeated by the Chitauri?"

Odin glared. "Take her to the mentality healers. Let us be sure this is not Loki speaking." I stared up, wide eyed and exasperated. I turned my vision to Queen Frigga, who was questioning but not against the theory. Next was Thor. His face was hard, cold. He did and didn't want to believe me at the same time.

As the guards grabbed my arms, I told them one last thing. "I'm not saying it is certain; I'm saying that it is possible. Perhaps there is hope for him. Is it so wrong to believe we all have hope?"

xxx

As suspected, the mental evaluation was more in depth than normal. However, no matter what they did I was clean. When the healer told Thor the news, his gaze shifted up to me in a slight glare. Since the attack on New York, Loki had been a rough spot for him. I couldn't blame him, but it bothered me that just because I didn't have much, if any, hatred for Loki, he didn't seem to care for me.

"Servant Astrid, please follow me." he ordered when the healer was done explaining. I followed, still knowing my place. It wasn't until we found a completely empty hallway he began speaking again.

"You believe Loki has hope." It wasn't a question. I'd made it obvious before that I thought as much.

"Yes, my prince."

He stopped and asked me, "Were you told that he stabbed me when I confronted him before the true battle?"

I stopped, my eyes widening as I turned to him. "He what?"

Thor nodded. "That's when I found he was no longer my brother. Please know that while I want to believe you that he has hope of redemption it will not be easy." His blue eyes were slightly more wet looking that normal. They had this slightly guilty look, as though he believed he was wrong for slightly wishing he had no hope.

I thought for a moment about the fact that I was a servant and he was royalty, but I went with the part of me that said we were friends. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a comforting hug. Being Thor and hardly caring about titles, he wrapped his arms around me, one arm around my waist, the other coming from my waist to my shoulder. He pulled me closer, showing he found this very comforting.

"I don't think anyone could blame you for partially wishing he was without hope. He's put you through so much. It is perfectly fine."

"You are much too kind for your own good." he whispered. "It might get you into troublesome situations one day."

I knew Thor didn't mean himself. He was referring to Loki and the feelings he helped me discover. "Some people are worth the trouble."


	4. Chapter 3

I DIDN'T FORGET!

Okay, yes I did...

But I remembered!

So far, other than the first post, I've remembered to update _on_ Saturday. Let's see if this continues!

Anyways, thank you so so so so so so much for reading! It means a thousand worlds to me!

Chapter 3

After one week passed, I asked Queen Frigga if I could visit Loki. With a bit of persuading, she agreed, but I had to make it fast. So here I was, entering the dungeons yet again. Loki looked up from his book, surprised to see me, to say the least. I gave him a hint of a smile and put a hand on the column between the walls of electrocution. In return, he put up a cold mask and turned back to his book. My hand clawed into the column to express the slight pain I felt at him doing such to me, but gave no other hint. I knew what he was doing.

"So what are you reading?" I asked curiously. I hoped that I could get him to open up again if I started up conversation.

"Does it matter?" Well, that went over well.

I clawed harder. "I suppose not." I gulped back some nervousness. "Is there something I can to make you any more comfortable?"

"You could leave." he said, turning the page.

My hand began fist and I put my forehead next to it. It took several moments for me to be able to get out, "I am trying here," in a whisper. There were few times he's ever been so cold to me. When he closed himself off. With all that was going on with him, I was afraid he might never open back up.

"Why should that matter to me?" he answered in an annoyed tone.

Pathetic rage filled me and I punched the wall, turning to him with tears in my eyes. It angered me how unfazed he was. "Dammit, Loki! I care about you. You've been like this before and I'm worried. It's like whenever you're considered bad and show that you care about me you have to balance it off by being a cold, uncaring stranger." I felt all the anger vanish and I just looked at him pleadingly. "I don't why you do it, but please- stop." That last bit was choked.

He looked around quickly. There were few other prisoners in the surrounding area, none that really cared. The guard had gone up the hallways some since I was there, as well, so he could no longer hear us well. When his eyes met mine, I saw the pain and hurt.

"You are too loyal for your own good. Do you realize this? You continually want to find the good in people even if they do not hold any."

"Loki, I do not believe that about you. I never have. I never will." I stepped as I close as I could to the wall without being electrocuted. Quietly I asked, "Was it the Chitauri?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "They merely gave me an opportunity to conquer a world less advanced but greater in numbers. If I could rule over them then I had easier access to Asgard. The Chitauri were a stepping stool."

"Even I can tell you're not telling the whole truth." In response, he turned his eyes to his fellow prisoners. I rolled my eyes at him. He knew I hated using this sort of magic.

I took deep breaths and focused on my life source. The energy that keeps me alive. Loki had seen my potential when I was 18 and he showed me a Midgardian "9-volt battery". (Just because they never noticed doesn't mean we never went to Midgard on occasion.) He told me that if you press you press your tongue to the two metal bits that stick out, you get shocked. Curiously I'd tested it and I was unaffected; the electricity didn't affect me.

Once I was no longer truly solid, but just flowing energy in my shape, I reached out the wall. Once I was sure I could just step through it without harm, I did. Loki smirked, a tinge of envy hidden in eyes as I became normal again.

"You do realize that most break _out_ of the dungeons, not _in_, don't you?" he asked as he stood.

"Most also don't turn into electricity…Or control magic at all, really…Now! If you would tell the whole truth, please?"

His mockery ended and he became tense. He reached out to me and pulled me against him, my head resting against his collar bone. He bent his head down to whisper in my ear, _"The Chitauri are cruel creatures. If you combined the coldness of all the hearts of the Frost Giants', the Jotuns', you'd have one Chitauri. The fact that I was a prince of Asgard did not help my position as well. Once I was in their clutches, I did all I could to gain their trust so I could use them. It came with a price. A painful, painful price. If you have ever heard of the Asgardian ways of torture then do not think of it as anything for it is mere child's play."_

My eyes were wide as realization struck. "They broke you." I muttered. I felt him tense up, but since he did not speak, I knew I was right. I repositioned so my arms were around his neck instead of against his chest. I put one hand on the back of his head and gave a comforting squeeze. I wasn't his mother, but perhaps I could help. "I understand why you didn't speak up, now. If I had a choice between having to tell all of Asgard in detail how someone broke me or spend the rest of my life in a cell, I'd sooner go with the latter."

His grip around me tightened. "You and Frigga…Always such an open mind with me no matter what. Of course, she still thinks of me as her son. What excuse do you have?"

"I believe we all deserve a second chance, even if it's hard."

He let me go and looked me in the eye. "You say that as though you've had such experience."

I tilted my head with a sad smile. "I never did tell you what brought me to working here, did I?"

He looked worried, yet still curious. "That you did not." He began to sit down, pulling me with him.

"It started with a young girl named Neve…"

* * *

Whaaaaatttt? What could this be? What could the story be? Maybe yall want to take a guess ;) (seriously, reader involvement is great! Sure, the story is already finished, but I like to know what you guys think because it makes my inner unicorn happy. /"*^) -failed attempt at a unicorn)


	5. Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY! I was sick Wednesday all the way to yesterday, and honestly_, _I just totally forgot to update. I am incredibly sorry. Please find a way in your hearts to forgive me.

But, this is an extra long chapter, (nearing 2000 words, which is pretty good for me :D), so hopefully that makes up for it.

_Recap..._

I tilted my head with a sad smile. "I never did tell you what brought me to working here, did I?"

He looked worried, yet still curious. "That you did not." He began to sit down, pulling me with him.

"It started with a young girl named Neve…"

Chapter 4

_I put the enchanted necklace on, easily slipping into invisibility. I waited for the Lord of Vanaheim to ride through the gates on his horse. Once he was in, I squeezed though the gap between the gates just before they closed. I carefully walked through the halls, careful to be dead silent._

_When I reached the hall for the room of treasures, I found two measly guards, one on each side of the door. I smirked and shook my head. I pulled out a potion I got from a…_friend_ that would have then sleep standing up for an hour or so. Plenty of time to sneak in and out._

_I took the necklace off once I was sure no one would see. I was dressed in a servants garment and I put a ring on that hid any blemishes. I pulled out a tray and two glasses from the bag then poured the clear potion into the glasses and took it to the guards._

_"__I was sent here to refresh the guards watching over this room." Their eyes looked tired and they thanked me. They drank every last drop of the potion and set the glasses back down on the tray before they went into their standing sleep. I smiled and put the things back in my bag, including the ring. Once I had the necklace on, I tried to open the locked door. I rolled my eyes. Waste of time._

_It took me all of two precious minutes to enter the room. I filled the bag with gold and jewels. I just finished filling everything when I heard jingling behind me. I gulped hard, wondering if someone knew I was there._

_"__Neve Minasdotter." I stopped breathing. They knew it was me. I was careful to turn silently so I could see who it was. Before me was a woman with light red hair. She was older and held herself well. The top potion of her hair was styled to be poofy at the side then put into a bun in the back. The lower portion rolled down her back gracefully._

_"__Queen Frigga." I muttered unwarranted. I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. Silently, I moved my position._

_"__I have been talking to Lady Freya." she told me. "She told that there was a thief running amuck. She believed your previous targets were practice for coming here. I decided to see for myself." She gave a breathy chuckled. "That was cruel of you to put a potion on those poor, unknowing guards."_

_"__Cruel is watching a girl with no parents face life all alone as these _caring_ rulers have. I tried coming to them for help but they looked down at me as a worthless commoner."_

_She sighed. "They did what they thought was best."_

_"__I WAS BARELY THE HEIGHT OF THE YGARSH TREE!" Her eyes wandered to my direction. Though she couldn't see, I made a motion with my hand just below my chest to show to approximate height. "I didn't know anything on life! I found out quickly, though, that if the shop keepers weren't looking, I got food for the day free of charge."_

_"__You know, I'm the only one who knows that you are here." Her eyes showed a care I hadn't since my mother's passing. "If you put the items back, we could work out a life for you in Asgard." She stepped closer and I stepped back. The clashing of metal from where I'd stepped showed her I was further away, so she stopped. "You could start a new life. A clean start. I would be sure that you didn't have to steal your food or money."_

_"__Yes, in the dungeons."_

_She gave me a small smile. "No, dear. I would make sure your life was well. Please." Cautiously, I removed my necklace. She gasped at the sight of me. I had cuts and bruises all over me._

_"__Can you also ensure my safety?"_

_She quickly walked over and grabbed my arms, inspecting the damage. "What have you gotten into?"_

_"__I give them the gold and jewels and they give me a lifetime of food and shelter plus the means to get the job done. If I don't get the treasures to them then…they'll do all it takes to find me and these scrapes and bruises will seem like nothing. They already do…" I thought over the different things they did to me._

_"__Who is it? Why did you go to them?"_

_I glared, my snarky front coming back into play. "I was alone. I was desperate. I couldn't imagine the beloved queen understanding being looked down upon by her entire people."_

_She gave a humorless chuckle. "I suppose you're right, but know that you will not be looked over anymore. Leave the treasures and come with me to Asgard."_

_"__Promise that I will live a life worthy of living."_

_She put a hand on my cheek like my mother did when I was little. "I promise." My lip trembled and I wrapped my arms around her middle, crying into her soon after._

_Within the hour I was in Asgard. Heimdall scared me slightly, but I think a puppy would have made me nervous in my state. Frigga put a comforting hand on my back and silently said it was okay to relax. Shakily, I curtsied to him. In response, he bowed his head. I glanced up at Frigga like a small child would a mother when something happened that seems impossible._

_I watched as two guards on horses came up to us. They smiled warmly at me and I turned yet again the Frigga. "Am I dreaming? Or dead?"_

_She chuckled, this time actually finding a slight humor in this. "No, dear child. You are in Asgard."_

_The younger of the two guards helped me onto his horse. Curiously I asked him, "What's your name?"_

_"__Egil. You are?" _They don't know?_ I thought. _Would they know my name?

_"__Her name is Astrid. I am rescuing her from the streets of Vanaheim. I will personally find a place for her in Asgard." Frigga answered for me after seeing my distress. _Astrid? As in lady of beauty? _I wondered to myself. Egil nodded to the other guard and were on our way._

_As Frigga talked with her husband, I was with the healers of the physical getting rid of the scrapes, bruises, and the few stabs I dared not to mention to Frigga. I held no need for her pity. Just a little while after it was all disappeared, save some mild injury from the original deeper injuries, Frigga entered._

_"__I have talked with my husband. With much persuading, I talked him into allowing you stay in the castle as a maid." She appeared to believe I would retort, but a wide smile fitted my face._

_"__A maid? As in real work? Oh thank you, my queen!" I wrapped her in a strong hug, beaming to no end. "Thank you for my second chance."_

_"__Don't thank me yet…You won't be just anyone's maid…My son, Prince Loki, has just lost yet another maid…"_

_"…__Did he kill her?"_

_She laughed whole heartedly. "No, no. But he is known for causing trouble. If you don't think you can handle it I'll find another place, but…"_

_"__No. I'll do it. Thank you." Tears of joy filled my eyes. A new life._

_Her eyes sparkled. "Well, we'll get you trained shortly."_

I told him a few of my other tales before finishing it off with, "Perhaps I never caused any death…knowingly, but I did all of that before I was an adult, mind you. Had I stayed where I was, who knows what I might have gotten into. But, that one person saw me and thought that I deserved a second chance. That perhaps I wasn't what was made out of me."

He sat thoughtfully. He clearly had a million and one questions to ask, but the one that came out was, "Why did you never tell me?"

"At first I was afraid. I didn't want anyone but the King and Queen knowing so as to save myself from ridicule. I didn't want people knowing and making assumptions before they knew who I really was. Once I got past that fear, it was because it seemed irrelevant. It was my past. It was far enough behind me that if someone asked I could tell them openly, but unless they wanted to know it was not necessary to tell them. Or in some cases, if it would help them, I suppose."

He gave a small, sincere smile. "Thank you. And for what it's worth, I act cold so people don't attack you for being friends with me."

I bumped my shoulder with his. "As if I care."

"Well it seemed to bother you before."

"Yes. Back when I didn't like myself. Now I'm comfortable with myself and I don't give a damn."

He cocked a brow. "Did you take another trip to Midgard?"

"…Maybe. They're so _interesting._ I'm sorry. I realize you think they're below you. I can kind of understand that. But! I do not agree with you on that and I like to visit them."

He raised his hands in defense. "It is within your rights to do so."

"Good. Now, I've probably over stayed my welcome. Plus it'd be bad if someone saw me in here." I gave a teasing grin before giving him a hug. I'd missed that. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He hugged her back. "You better. I'll be waiting."

I'll admit; I had half a mind to do something that would get me into the dungeons for a short while just so I could lay in his arms a while. He'd become my best friend over the years. I could talk to him about anything.

Well, except the fact that I'd become madly in love with him, but I couldn't talk to _anyone_ about that.

Wouldn't that be gold, though? Talking to one of my fellow maids. _"Hey, so…I have a confession to make. I have a huge, unrelenting crush on the guy that basically gives half of us our jobs since we have to clean up after his pranks so often. I know right? It's great. Yeah. Yeah. The one that tried to take over Midgard and kill the entire Frost Giant race. That one."_

I chuckled at my own thoughts and reluctantly pushed myself away. "I'll see you again soon." Once more I used magic to change forms so I could go through the wall. Once I was normal again, I sent a sad wave to Loki and left. Frigga waited for me by the exit with a raised brow.

"That was a long visit."

"We had a lot to talk about." I let out a breath. "I finally told him about before I came."

She sighed. "Walk with me."

Uncoded version: "You and I have something important to discuss that you may or may not like."

* * *

Ooooooohhhhhh, big back story on Astrid! What do yall think about it? Help you understand her more at all, or no...? Tell me below any thoughts you had because it makes me smile and I'm more likely o remember to post for you guys :3c


	6. Chapter 5

I AM SO SORRY! I have not been home AT ALL today. It has been crazy and exhausting and enough excuses. You've yet to actually criticize me for lateness xD Anywho, thank you for reading, and shout out to JigokuShoujosRevenge since they have been a super supportive person and have reviewed a lot on both this story and book 1 and they are amazing. Thank you so much, Jigoku ^_^

_Recap..._

Frigga waited for me by the exit with a raised brow. "That was a long visit."

"We had a lot to talk about." I let out a breath. "I finally told him about before I came."

She sighed. "Walk with me."

Uncoded version: "You and I have something important to discuss that you may or may not like."

Chapter 5

We were about thirty minutes away from any other civilization. I'd kept expecting her to say something, but did not rush her. She had a time and place for everything. Finally, we were at the edge of the forest, the trees holding large flowers similar to that of the Midgardian pink and white Hibiscus.

She held one of the flowers in her hand for a long time before whispering, "I'm sorry." With that, she picked the flower off the tree. At first it was slow, but you could see the edges of the beautiful flower turning brown. As the minutes passed, it more rapidly turned brown and even began to decay. Within 30 minutes, it was a black, mushy pile.

"I refuse to believe that you are implying what it is I think you are implying."

"I have only recently come to these terms myself, but it is true. My son is no longer in him." She looked at me. "But do you want to know something?"

"What is it?"

"Perhaps it is knowing what that flower once was and now I'm sentimental, but I love that blacked, muddy…substance no less. The difference is I am now saddened by its sight." Tears blurred my vision and I turned my back to her to try to recompose. "I see the love for my son shining in your eyes for hours, _days_ after you see him." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Troubling times are coming, my girl. I can feel it. Please, do not forget your love. Stick with him no matter the circumstance. Things are bad for him, but do not allow it to get much worse."

"Define worse."

She sighed. "Loki told me that on the day he was sent to his cage."

Tears rolled down my cheeks but I made no move to wipe them away. We sat there in a silence a moment before I told her, "I feel like a child; crying over such a silly thing. It's not like he's dead."

"Inside, he is. Just like the flower. But do you know what? This flower will become dirt which will feed to the makes of a new plant, maybe being another flower like it, but with its differences. Whatever it becomes, will you love it no less?"

I shook my head. "No. No I won't."

"Good. Now please, stick with him. Do not let him be alone."

"My queen!" a guard yelled as he rode his horse up to us. "Your son Thor has brought a woman here from Midgard with a strange infection. Odin wishes to see you to give you the details of this woman."

"Yes. Of course. Thank you. You may go back. I shall walk. Astrid, should you enjoy a ride with him?"

"I-If it would not be bothersome."

"I can't see why it would be."

"Yes, your majesty." He told her with a nod. He smile and put out a hand to me. Once my hand was in his, he pulled me so I was riding side-saddle in front of him. He was quiet for the first ten minutes before he asked, "So, you're the Astrid I've heard so many rumors about?"

"Excuse me?"

He chuckled. "Did you not believe the guard was listening as you told Loki the story of how you arrived?"

I winced. "I hope that doesn't ruin your first impression of me."

He shook his head. "I heard of you before as well. I heard you were quite kind, patient towards the guards. Even when you were being pulled away after suggesting that it wasn't entirely Loki's fault you weren't fighting back. You didn't argue and yell at them to let you go as expected. Also, is it true that in your spare time you go around with a water pitcher and give the guards who've been working long shifts something to drink?"

I blushed. "You make me sound like a Midgardian saint."

"I'd say you are equivalent." He grinned down at me and I could tell he was just trying to embarrass me. "And ever so humble. How do you do it?"

"Everyone here has been wonderful to me. I don't want to let a moment of it waste."

At first he didn't respond, but then I heard him stifle his laughter poorly. "I'm sorry, I just…Are you real? This isn't a dream, right? Most of the female workers here think they are so much better than the other people because they get to work for the royal family directly."

"I'm glad I amuse you?"

We continued talking and I found out his name was Folkfar. When we reached the palace, however, I was told to stay with the Midgardian; Jane was her name. I found her and Thor taking a stroll in one of the main hallways. Thor smiled at me and I curtsied.

"My prince."

"Astrid. I assume you have been given orders to be with Lady Jane?"

"Yes, Prince Thor.

"Um, hi." Lady Jane said with a small wave. "You really don't have to…"

"I really have no problem with it, my lady."

"Astrid, I do believe that I have told you before that unless in the presence of an official, you do not have to use titles." Thor told me with a playful smirk, clearly beginning to get over his problem with me.

"Sorry." I told him as I scratched the back of my head.

"So, do you two know each other well?"

I nodded. "Yes. For the last...- wow - almost three centuries I've been Loki's personal maid servant. Since the two were always together and I was to be with Loki at all times of day, I grew to be well acquainted with the princes."

"You are allowed to call yourself my friend." Thor permitted. I thought back to the week before and shook my head.

"Not my place." I took a breath in then out, giving a broad smile once all the air was gone. "Can I grab something for you?"

They both seemed to understand. "Water sounds good. Thor?"

"Water would be lovely, Astrid."

"Yes, my lieges." I curtsied once more before walking off.

I was several steps away when Thor called, "Remember that Loki is considered the god of mischief and lies." I paused in my steps. A single tear rolled down my cheek but I forced myself to continue.

I happened to pass by Frigga on my way to bring the couple water, and like me she had the "encounter with Loki" smile, which was not exactly a happy one.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

"I'm not his mother. What of you?"

"I feel awfully silly now, but he told me I'm only a servant." I balanced the tray so I could put a hand on her arm comfortingly. "On his behalf, I'm sorry."

"The feeling is mutual." She grinned teasingly at me and stage-whispered, "Also, I can tell you that he's perceptive of everyone but himself." Her eyes met mine mischievously and I blushed before looking away.

"I am but a humble servant to him. Not-"

"~Not another word." She smiled towards Thor and Jane, as did I with a curtsy (which I'd practiced doing with a full tray), not that they noticed.

"My father does not know everything." We heard Thor whisper.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Frigga told them loudly, making our presence known. I blushed and gave them their water sheepishly, feeling awkward for ruining their moment.

"You are 847 years old. I would think you'd be used to seeing two people romantically involved." Thor told me mockingly. Jane just gaped at him.

"Okay, I didn't question her working here for about 300 years, but she's _less than two hundred years from being a thousand years old"_

Teasingly he told her, "Surprising, isn't it? She looks much too old for her age…" Realization crossed his features and he turned back to his mother. "Jane Foster, please meet Frigga, Queen of Asgard, and my mother."

Jane's air escaped her and she ended up just saying "H-hi." I bit my lips together to keep from smiling or laughing.

"There is no need to be nervous, my child. And please, you mustn't use my title. You are a very special guest."

"Of course." Jane saw me from the corner of her eye as I hid my smile _wonderfully._ "What are you smiling at?"

"I promise you that this is not a bad thing when I say that only a Midgardian would first nervously say 'Hi' after meeting the queen of Asgard. Having been around for many different people meeting her majesty, I can tell you that often times the arrogance is…irritating, to say the very least."

"You're also close with the queen?"

"She is close with all of us, whether Odin cares to admit it. She just happens to be closer with Thor and Loki since she's had far more time to spend with them. There are, however, many ways she's closer to me. The same goes to Loki since she was mostly his maid servant."

"Mostly?"

"One can only be Loki for large amounts of time for so long. Every six weeks we'd give her one week to relax by doing more average work." Thor explained.

"So even before Earth he was a pain in the ass…"

I nodded vehemently. "In different ways –I tell you from experience- yes. Very."

"I remember when you first came to work for us, the first decade or so, everyday he'd make a disaster before every meal so that you were basically starved until your duties were done. At that point you'd head straight to the kitchen where Merida had a bowl of stew or some left-overs for you." Thor reminisced with a chuckle.

"May the ruler of Vanaheim bless her kind soul…" Frigga muttered.

"Remind me why you were so stubborn on staying with him?"

Before I could answer, the alarm bells were going off. "The prisons." Frigga told us.

"Loki." Thor and I muttered.

"Go." Frigga told him. "I will look after her." I looked up desperately to her. "You will stay here."

"I can fight."

"Calm, child. He will be safe."

"She still worries for Loki?" Jane asked Frigga.

"Yes." The three of us answered, mine a bit more irritably and shocked she could ask such a thing. I sighed, seeing how she flinched at mine tone. "Now mind your manners towards your elders." I told her in a scorning tone, but I was unable to hide the smile.

"This place is screwed up…"

Xxx

"…secure the dungeon."

"Odin."

"Frigga." He looked at the guard. "GO!" Back to Frigga. (Forget Jane and I. We're pointless.) "It's a skirmish. Nothing to fear."

She nodded disbelievingly. "You've never been a very good liar."

As Odin told her, "Take them to your chambers. I'll come for you when it's safe." I saw Jane meet Sif's eye uncomfortably. Sif then met my eyes and I gave her a warning look. (Poor girl has been after Thor for two centuries.) In response, she looked disgusted and turned away, once more focused on her task.

"You take care."

He put a hand on Frigga's cheek. "Despite all that I have survived, my queen still worries over me."

"It is only because I worry over you that you have survived." She shot back teasingly while taking us away. As we walked away, Frigga pulled out a sword. "Listen to me now, I need you to do everything I ask; no questions."


	7. Chapter 6

I can't...I have really nothing to say this chapter. Well, other than thank you for reading :)

Chapter 6

I looked between Frigga and "Jane" as the entire palace shook. Frigga nodded at me, showing that her assumptions were correct. Within minutes, a grey man with white hair and bright blue eyes stepped in, the supposed-to-be-white of the eye the same as his black pupils. Jane stepped back behind Frigga and me. I used myself as a shield while Frigga began circling.

"Step down, creature, and you may still survive this."

"I have survived worse, woman." His words made a growl escape my lips, bringing unwanted attention. "A lowly maidservant? That is your secondhand?"

"Who are you?" Frigga asked, bringing back the attention.

"I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine." This caused Frigga to look at Jane along with -what I assumed to be- the dark elf. Jane made a terrified noise and scooted down the wall more as the elf dared to approach, but Frigga began to slice at him with her weapon which reminded me of the light saber I'd seen often on Midgard from the "movie" _Star Wars._

The two fought boldly. You would never guess her age with how well she maneuvered. I gasped when it wasn't good enough, though. A beast had snuck in while I was busy watching the fight. He picked her up by the throat and my legs threatened to make me run to her rescue, but I had orders.

As Malekith approached us, Jane having moved to her original spot and I with her, the beast put Frigga down. I kept in the way between Malekith and Jane. I held a stubbornness in my eye as though she were the real thing.

"Move and I shall bring you no harm."

"Bite me." I hissed.

He slammed me against the wall and hit me in the stomach. He held me up by my hair and whispered, "Don't tempt me." With the threat in place, he threw me to the floor and continued to Jane. "You have taken something, child. Give it back." Jane looked around for an escape, but found none. He reached his hand out and when it touched her, she vaporized. She was just a projection, after all. Frigga looked triumphant as he yelled, "WITCH! Where is the Aether?"

"I'll never tell you." She told him confidently. I could tell this was going downhill fast. I struggled to get up, but couldn't. That was a hard blow to the stomach.

"I believe you." What was a mere second seemed like hours. The sword went right into her side, hitting her lungs and heart. Tears immediately fell.

"FRIGGA!" I screamed before clutching my stomach.

At that same time, a voice yelled, "NOOOOO!" Before I knew what was next, lightning struck Malekith's face. He hit the nearby stairs hard and Thor ran in. The beast grabbed his master and ran towards the edge of the balcony. Thor hit the beast with the hammer, but it didn't do much. They were caught in one of their ships. He pulled Mjolnir back and threw it at the ship, but the throw missed. Sadly, the ship turned invisible at this point. There was no chance at hitting it.

I already had dragged myself to Frigga's side when Thor turned to look at her. When Odin walked in, I turned to face him with puffy eyes. I trembled when I met his gaze, tearing away before I looked too long. What place did I hold that I had the right to be crying over her as I did? She was neither my mother nor my wife (which would have been awkward). I was just a servant. I didn't even hesitate to move when he was about halfway to her lifeless body. I hardly recognized Jane walking into the room as I stared at the dead queen, not even bothering to wipe the tears away. I watched Odin stroke her cheek lovingly and I knew this was hardest for him.

After several more moment, Thor looked to Jane and me, motioning for us all to leave. I was surprised I could walk since all I could feel was numbness. We were passed several hallways when I could feel again, and when I did, I crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain.

"You're bleeding." Thor told me, running to my side.

"Let me. I should have tried to stop it…"

"It would appear that you've been stabbed. This is not your fault."

_Live on and look after my son._ I could hear Frigga tell me.

"I'm sorry, my queen, if I fail you…" I muttered before unconsciousness took over.

Xxx

I wasn't supposed to, but I got dressed for the queen's funeral three days later. Beforehand, I was supposed to go with a guard to tell Loki the news. It'd be easier from me. I wasn't sure how it would go to be honest.

When we entered, Loki seemed surprised to see me. I didn't even bother smiling to make it easier. As he saw my expression, he almost seemed to know.

"I'm sorry, Loki, but Queen Frigga has…She was killed three days ago."

He didn't say a word. He just nodded and motioned for us to leave. I began at the same pace as the guard, but slowed down just enough to see is full reaction. He made a blast of energy that made many things break and fall over. I wished I could have been of comfort, but the loss of one's mother is not something you can bring comfort to. The best thing you can do is leave them be. I would know.

When the funeral came, she was the first boat to go. I forced myself not to cry again. Thor had insisted I stood with him and Jane, claiming I'd been the closest thing to a daughter she had. I told him that it wasn't my place, but he begged me to. She would have wanted it.

When she was a hundred yards out, we let the rest of the ships go. The second we did, we fired the first flaming arrow which hit her perfectly, easily making her boat combust. Three seconds later, the rest of the arrows fired.

As her flaming boat reached the final ten feet, Odin hit his staff on the ground. Her boat floated for a moment and we watched her become part of the stars as her boat fell. I couldn't believe that I'd let her die. I just _let her die._ Now I was watching as the orbs of light flew up to greet her in the heavens. She shouldn't have to have this happen to her. Not yet.

Not ever.

* * *

This is why I didn't know what to say! Gosh, just briefly over looking the chapter made my eyes water T.T Anyway, please review. I always love seeing your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 7

Welcome back! This chapter is a bit lighter than what you've gotten lately, so no worries. Though I'll let you know now that there wasn't exactly a lot of behind the scenes that could be done from here on, so...it's kind of more commentary and little slips of Astrid from here :D I did my best to add her in as much as possible, but I could only do so much. Of course, perhaps it's just me criticizing my work. ^_^' Whatevr it is, here we gooooo

_Recap..._

I couldn't believe that I'd let her die. I just _let her die._ Now I was watching as the orbs of light flew up to greet her in the heavens. She shouldn't have to have this happen to her. Not yet.

Not ever.

Chapter 7

For the following days I was resting. I'd heard that Jane was locked away, which did not sit well with me to say the least. However, it wasn't until day three of her imprisonment that I could get up without a healer pushing me back down.

I was excited to go the major-servant's wing, but paused at the hallway leading to the palace's "break room" when I saw Thor and Heimdall.

"I cannot over-rule my king's wishes." Heimdall reminded.

"I'm not asking you to. The realms need the All-Father strong and un-challenged, whether he is or not. But, he is blinded, Heimdall, by hatred and by grief."

"As we all are."

"Well, I see clearly enough."

"The risks are too great."

"Everything we do from here on is a risk. There is no other way."

Heimdall hesitated before asking, "What is it you require of me?"

"What I'm about to ask of you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death. Malekith knew the Aether was here; he can sense its power. If we do nothing he will come for it again, but this time lay waste to all of Asgard."

"I want in." I told him, fearlessly moving into the tavern.

Thor was clearly startled at my entry. "You are not needed."

"I don't care. I know who you're going to need. Just moving Jane wouldn't cause exile or death. I want in."

"We need her kind of loyalty." Heimdall told him.

"Fine. I'll send Lady Sif to get you the night we meet."

Xxx

"…We must move Jane off world." Thor told Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Heimdall and I.

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the tesseract locked away in the vault." Sif reminded.

"There are other ways on Asgard, known only to a few." Heimdall told us.

"One, actually."

The three warriors shared a look. Volstagg looked horrified. "No."

"Volstagg, there is no other choice. Though do know that there will be consequences should he betray us."

"And what are said consequences?" Sif and I asked him.

"He will be executed immediately."

I wanted to yell at Thor for saying it so easily. This was his _brother._ Perhaps this is what we needed, but at show some remorse!

"He will betray you." Fandral pointed out. He glanced at my stink eye and gave a half-apologetic shrug.

"He will try." Thor told him honestly. I growled to myself and rolled my eyes. Clearly I was the only one who had any faith in Loki...since if we failed he died, too.

"So what then? Your lovely mortal is being guarded by a legion of our Einherjar who will see you coming from a mile away."

"I won't be the one who comes for her." Thor said, glancing at Sif.

"And what of the All-Father?" Sif asked.

"It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against the throne." Heimdall told her simply.

"Assuming you can get Loki's help _and_ you can free the _mortal_, what good would it do? We'd all be dead the minute we step one foot outside the palace."

"That, my friend, is why we won't be leaving by foot."

Xxx

A day later, I joined Thor to Loki's cell, hoping it would help. I kept rubbing his shoulder, trying to keep him calm. You could see in his expression the pure anger he felt for Loki. However, he seemed to be good enough that when we entered the dungeons, he wouldn't end up killing Loki before we began.

Loki smirked as we approached and called, "Thor. After all this time and now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki enough. No more illusions." Loki's eyes widened so that even Thor could tell, but soon the order was followed.

I gasped as I saw Loki with his hair frizzed, his feet filthy with dried blood, and the rest of his cell no better. "Now you see me, Brother." Thor began to walk to the other side of the cell to get a better look at Loki. "Did she suffer?"

"I did not come here to share our grief."

"But she didn't." I bit at Thor but to Loki, irritated at how cold Thor was that he wouldn't grant his brother the privilege of knowing if his mother's death was easy or not. "I was there. Her life was ended with little suffering." Loki gave me a grateful look, to which I nodded with a slight smile.

Despite this, Thor ignored me as he continued. "I did not come here to share our grief." He repeated. "Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

Loki looked at him with interest. "Go on."

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you. Vengeance. And afterward this cell."

Loki looked around a moment, contemplating this. He then gave a cold laugh and told him, "Oh, you must be _truly_ _desperate_ to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't. Mother did." I almost died at Loki's sorrowed expression. "You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you."

Loki cocked his head to the side. "When do we start?"

"We start now. Astrid has... _incapacitated_ the nearby guards. Astrid, are you sure you can do this?"

I nodded nervously. "Of course. Yes. How hard could it be?"

Loki looked a bit afraid. "How hard could what be?"

I energized my hand and put it through the field. "Take my hand."

"Hm?"

"Take it. It'll be fine. ...I think."

"How reassuring." he muttered before hesitantly putting his hand in mine. With a bit of focus, I started to turn him to energy as well. His eyes were wide as he stepped through. Gradually, I turned him back to his normal form along with myself. He looked at his hand and moved it around. "You've been practicing."

I nodded sheepishly. "I have."

"We must move quickly. The spell does not last much longer."

Loki's eyebrows raised as he turned to me. "I can't help remembering a certain story about Neve..."

"What? It just happened to come in handy... Now, like he said, l-let's go..." I grabbed Loki's forearm with my right hand and pulled him with me up the stairs. Once we were to the corridors, Thor came to my left side.

So we walked through the halls; Thor extremely seriously,and Loki and I with a skip to our steps. "This is so unlike you, Brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?" Loki asked just for a reaction.

"If you continue speaking I just might."

"Both of you: be nice." I hissed, stepped between the two.

Once more, I was ignored. "Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here." He changed himself into one of the guards. "Is this better?"

"It's better company at least."

"Still, we could be less conspicuous." Loki turned himself back, but Thor into Lady Sif. "Mm, Brother. You look ravishing." It wasn't a stab at me, but just as well.

With Thor's voice still, "Lady Sif" threatened him that, "It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form."

"Very well. Perhaps you would like one of your new companions given that you seem to like them so much." I forced myself not to laugh as Loki became Steve Rogers in his Captain America suit. "Oh, this is much better. Woah. Costume's a but much; it's so tight. The confidence, though. I can feel the righteousness surging." He turned and began walking backwards, sending me a wink. It was then I noticed he'd turned me into that redhead Black Widow. "Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless Amer-!" I ducked behind a column as Thor put a hand on Loki's mouth, who changed us back to our normal forms. "What?" Thor looked over as a motioning to two nearby guards. "You could at least furnish me with a weapon. A dagger, something!" With a sigh, Thor reached into his cloak. I back laughter as Loki ever so confidently told him, "At last, a little common sense~." That confidence fell quickly, though, as the handcuffs tightened on his wrists.

"I thought you liked tricks?" Thor asked humorously before having us continue on.

Xxx

Sif finally met up with us with Jane not far behind. I gave Jane a small hug as reassurance, which she returned gratefully. We hardly let it last a second, though. The next thing she did was eye Loki.

"You're…?"

"Loki. You may have-"

He didn't get to finish.

She punched him across the face before he could.

"That was for New York."

He looked down at her in surprise before grinning up at Thor. "I _like_ her." He said in a "I can see why you _really_ like her" tone. I bit my lips to keep from laughing. Brothers will be brothers. Of course, then I realized something.

"I've done that how many times and since when have you told that to Thor?" I asked incredulously. Before he could answer, guards showed up.

"I'll hold them off. Take her." Sif ordered Thor.

"Thank you." We started walking off and I felt fear as Sif put her blade to Loki's neck.

"Betray him and I'll kill you."

He simply laughed. "It's good to see you, too, Sif."


	9. Chapter 8

I just want to say another big thank you to y'all! You've been so supportive and I love every single one of you for taking the time read this ^_^

_Recap..._

The next thing Jane did was eye Loki.

"You're…?"

"Loki. You may have-"

He didn't get to finish.

She punched him across the face before he could.

"That was for New York."

He looked down at her in surprise before grinning up at Thor. "I _like_ her." He said in a "I can see why you _really_ like her" tone. I bit my lips to keep from laughing. Brothers will be brothers. Of course, then I realized something.

"I've done that how many times and since when have you told that to Thor?" I asked incredulously. Before he could answer, guards showed up.

"I'll hold them off. Take her." Sif ordered Thor.

"Thank you." We started walking off and I felt fear as Sif put her blade to Loki's neck.

"Betray him and I'll kill you."

He simply laughed. "It's good to see you, too, Sif."

Chapter 8

We reached the throne room where Volstagg awaited us. He was ready to fight already. I hated that in order to do the right thing we had to defy the All-Father.

"I will give you as much time as I can." He offered as he took Thor's hand.

"Thank you, my friend." Though not as good as Thor, Jane and I each offered a nod.

"Thank you, Volstagg. Truly." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't die, alright?" I nodded with a chuckle and passed. Loki tried to do so behind me, but Volstagg put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"If you even _think_ about betraying him,"

"You'll…Kill me? Evidently there will be a line." I laughed and shook my head at how easily Loki took this.

"You're insane." I told him.

"Have you ever known me to be any less?"

"Nope. Of course, that's what I've always liked about you." He smirked and together we entered the ship. Thor had started banging on buttons trying to get it to turn on, which caused worry for Loki.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing."

"I said 'How hard could it be.'"

I heard armor clanking and someone yell, "They're on the ship!"

"Get to the ship!" another ordered.

Loki shared my nervousness; I could tell by how he was being too calm and wasn't making any jokes. "Well, whatever you're doing, Brother, I suggest you do it faster."

"Shut up, Loki." was Thor's only reply.

We heard the battle continuing for another moment, which unnerved Loki that much more. "You must have missed something."

"I didn't. I'm pressing every button on this thing!" Thor yelled as he punched at buttons.

"No, don't hit it. Just press it gently."

"I am pressing it gently! It's not working!" He slammed his hand down again and the ship started. "Ha ha." He said with a grin.

"Good job, Thor." I told him with a pat on the back. He grinned at me like a little kid before trying to figure out how to make it work. He was soon lifting it off the ground and making it turn around. I couldn't help but chuckle as he hit several columns.

"I think you missed a column." Loki warned him sarcastically.

"Shut up." Normally, I'd have told them to be nice, but they were going back to their old selves. It was nice to see. I actually wanted it to continue.

I was giddy as we flew, but Loki didn't like not having control. "Look, why don't you let me take over. I'm clearly the best pilot." _Oh gosh._ _Loki, honey, I don't care what you or anyone else said, you're still the same old you… with tweaks._

"Is that right? Well, out of the two of us, which one can actually _fly_?"

From there, it was like a rollercoaster. We flew under bridges, around lasers, and curved around buildings. I smiled out of joy and couldn't help but look between the brothers. It will always be these two. Fate will always have them together one way or another.

Loki looked down at me as my attention was brought back to him. He smirked at me and pulled me so I stood right by him. "You seem quite pleased for some reason."

"It's just…it's like old times. I mean, on a larger scale, but…"

He lifted my hand and kissed my fingers. "I know what you mean."

I looked at him in confusion. "What are you apologizing for?"

He pulled me that much closer, mischief filling his eyes. "Who said I was apologizing?" Suddenly, Jane collapsed. I pulled myself away and checked her forehead.

"Oh dear. Is she dead?" Loki asked to get on Thor's nerves.

"Jane?!" Thor asked with a hint of terror. He didn't even realize that yet again he'd given Loki the pleasure of freaking him out.

She raised her hand weakly. "I'm okay…"

"She has a fever, but not dangerously so. She'll be fine." I told him, hoping that made him feel better.

We continued flying when several more ships fired at us. We managed to get out without much damage. Only because we did take off the top of a building was there any.

"Not a word." Thor threatened Loki.

Loki couldn't keep quiet, though. What fun would that have been? "Now they're following us." Of course, right as I stood and tried to go over to Thor and Loki, the ship was hit by the gunmen a few times, causing us all to fall over slightly. I blushed at I realized I'd fallen into Loki as his arms went up just enough. However, he put his arms back down, effectively trapping me. He even tightened his hold around me some in a form of protectiveness. "Now they're firing at us!"

"Yes, thank you for the commentary, Loki. It's not at all distracting!"

Loki dragged me with him as he moved to the other side of the inner part of the control system. As the ship fired, Thor maneuvered to avoid the shots and ended up removing the head of a statue.

"Well done. You just decapitated your grandfather." Loki bit sarcastically. The small ship continued to fire and once more, Loki dragged me with him as he moved about, this time to the same side of the room but the outside side of the controls. "You know, this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and use that to escape; flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!" I screamed as Thor pushed him out the door of the ship, taking me as well. I clutched onto Loki, and right when I thought we'd hit water, I landed on a boat with Loki on top of me. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and smirked. "I quite like this position."

Thor landed gracefully with Jane in his arms as I told Loki, "Hm. And here I was hoping you'd drown."

Fandral laughed at us and Loki pushed himself up, now freeing me from his hold, but didn't bother to help me up because of my comment. "I see your time in the dungeons had made you no less graceful, Loki." Fandral teased before helping me up. "Or good with women."

Loki ignored the comments and turned to Thor who was laying Jane down. "You lied to me." He nodded. "I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you're pleased. Now do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway." With a smile, Loki followed orders.

Alright! Well, y'all have probably seen the movie so you can probably pretty well guess what goes on from here. You'll never guess bits and pieces though ;P So, few things:

1. Yes, that was a long recap. I realize this, but that was kinda my favorite scene, so yeah. There's that.

2. Three chapters (maybe four...I think just 3) chapters left, including the epilogue.

3. No need to worry, though! While we wait for another thor-type movie, I'm making Servant Series Book 2.5! Now, I can't promise regular updates or length or anything because...I don't know. This not timeline. I don't know what's going to happen. This is filler for while we wait. -shrugs- So, the only things I can promise is that it will/is happening (I'm currently working on writing it) and should the third usable movie come out before I finish 2.5, I will work on both at the same time. And when/if I'd get book 3 finished while working 2.5, I'd ask if you wanted me to finish book 2.5 before posting 3 or post both at the same time. Whatever you want. Sorry if that made _no_ sense, but I tried. xD

So, please let me know what you think about any of is also welcome. On some of my other stuff, it has honestly helped. Or, if you nicely say that you just don't like it. I'm OK with that, too. I just want to know!

Thanks to all y'all again and I'll see you next weekend!


	10. Chapter 9

HEY! Early update cuz I'll be crazy busy tomorrow. Other thing; after a bit research, I found out that it's possible we'll never get Loki in a movie again (DX) so I'll probably be making that the non-timeline one Book 3, and should he actually get another movie I'll call that book 3 (TIMELINE). That work? Yes? No?

Whatever your answer, here's

_Recap..._

I clutched onto Loki, and right when I thought we'd hit water, I landed on a boat with Loki on top of me. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and smirked. "I quite like this position."

Thor landed gracefully with Jane in his arms as I told Loki, "Hm. And here I was hoping you'd drown."

Fandral laughed at us and Loki pushed himself up, now freeing me from his hold, but didn't bother to help me up because of my comment. "I see your time in the dungeons had made you no less graceful, Loki." Fandral teased before helping me up. "Or good with women."

Loki ignored the comments and turned to Thor who was laying Jane down. "You lied to me." He nodded. "I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you're pleased. Now do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway." With a smile, Loki followed orders.

Chapter 9

Loki made a sharp turn with the boat, leading us to a mountain range. I was a bit curious, but didn't question him. He knew better than I did. Of course, I did get a bit irritated when a guard began to shoot at us from the same style of ship.

"We just can't get a break!" I yelled.

"There's no fun if we do." Loki replied with a grin before raising the boat up so we were just a bit higher than that behind us.

"Fandral." Thor ordered.

"Right." He took hold of the rope that was tied to the ship and shrugged. "For Asgard." He then jumped off the edge, which made me gasp and tense a bit, even though I knew the plan. Thor gave Fandral a nod of thanks, but Loki chuckled at my uneasiness.

"If you think that was bad…" He turned the boat so we were headed straight into one of the nearby mountains.

"Loki…" Thor and I said, looking at him with warning yet slightly fearful looks.

"If it were easy everyone would do it."

"Are you mad?!" Thor asked with a hint of fear.

"Possibly." Loki told us honestly. I heard Thor growl a bit in response before lying over Jane protectively. However, I, in defiance with every instinct I held, continued to stand, though I held to the side of the boat. I braced myself and not a moment later, we began scraping our way through the small cave. I closed my eyes because of the dust and sparks flying around, but after it a moment it just stopped. I opened my eyes immediately to find a rocky, darkened world. "Ta-da~" Loki told us. That told me that we'd officially made it, which caused me to send Loki a smile that stretched as far as possible. "You were an idiot for standing." He told me with a smirk, showing that he was actually thankful I trusted him.

"I'm an idiot for a lot of reasons. That was a one of the smarter things I've done."

He scoffed at me with a smile. "Ah, how I've missed these conversations. Any other woman would have told me off."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm me then."

His face changed ever so barely and I could see a slightly wicked gleam in his eyes. "That it is." My brows furrowed slightly and I didn't know how to respond. It didn't seem like I was supposed to, though.

About a half hour passed and Jane was still unconscious. Thor put a blanket over her since she was shivering a bit, which caused me to stare with a bit of jealousy. Not the fact it was Thor, but that she had someone to do that for her.

I turned my head to Loki when he spoke. "What I could do with the power that runs through those veins."

"It would consume you." Thor deadpanned.

"She's holding up alright…for now."

"She's strong in ways you'd never even know."

"Say goodbye."

Thor shook his head slightly. "Not this day."

Loki stood as he spoke. "This day, the next, a hundred years- it's nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you."

"And will that satisfy you?" Thor bit at his brother.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature."

"Surrender's not in mine."

Loki sent a mocking smirk. "The son of Odin."

Thor stood as he loudly told Loki, "No, not just of Odin. You think you alone loved Mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust!"

Needless to say, I moved so I would surely be out of the war path.

"Trust? Was that her last expression? Trust?! WHEN YOU LET HER DIE?!"

Thor yelled, "What help were you in your cell?!" at the same time I semi-quietly told Loki, "It wasn't him, it was me." I, as expected, was ignored.

"Who put me there?! WHO PUT ME THERE?!"

Thor pushed Loki down on a slanted side of the ship. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL! YOU KNOW DAMN WELLWHO!" Thor put his fist up to punch Loki, which I made a move to stop such, but he'd already thought better of it. "She wouldn't want us to fight." He half muttered as he stepped away.

"Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked." Loki told him with an innocent raise of his hands and a sheepish grin. Thor returned his look with a sorrowful one.

"I wish I could trust you." He told him before turning away to check on Jane.

Loki's face contorted to one that scared even me. "Trust my rage." He whispered.

Xxx

I was afraid to move the whole time our dearest brothers planned. Even after they were finished I hardly dared move since Loki kept glancing at me, causing me to occasionally shift uncomfortably. The time we locked eyes, he made sure I couldn't look away.

"You said something earlier." He finally said. "What was it?"

My eyes widened a bit before I pulled an emotionless façade and looked away. "We're past it. I'd rather not say."

"Well, I'd rather not be doing any of this. Your point?"

I growled slightly before meeting my eyes with his. The guilt shined through. "Do not blame Thor for Queen Frigga's death. He did all he could."

He furrowed his brows. "Are you suggesting you did not?"

I took a shaky breath in. "I am."

"Stop it." Thor scorned. "You were stabbed as well. Though yours was not fatal, it nearly was."

"She saved my life and I let her die."

"She took you from the street. That's hardly-"

"She _found me_ as I was _stealing from the __**Vanir royal treasury**__._ I would have been sentenced to death had anyone else found me. _They_ **_would _**_have found me._ I was so desperate and revenge seeking…But she didn't care. Who knows what would have happened to me had she not rescued me! Perhaps not in a traditional sense, but she did save my life. Perhaps it could have soon been in the traditional sense. Whatever it is, do not ever say otherwise." My eyes brimmed with tears, but Loki turned me just enough towards him that he could reach over and wipe the tears away before they fell.

"It's not your fault that evil won this time. Know that because it did, we'll have a greater victory soon." I swallowed hard and nodded.

Thor nodded as well. "I apologize. I did not know."

I nodded and tried to give him a smile, but couldn't. "I know. I'm sorry, I just…" I let out a sigh before forcing a smile. "It's fine. I think this was a better time to let out my bottled rage than when the plan is put into action." I had my smile seem less forced, which allowed Thor to smile back. At that time, I saw Jane stir and motioned to her.

Thor turned to her and, as though a bit surprised, said, "Jane."

She turned to where we all faced and watched as a Dark Elven ship descended. "Malekith."

Loki began to land our own ship about twenty yards from the edge of a cliff. We then walked to the edge and knelt down- the order going Loki, me, Jane, then Thor. We watched the elves exit and walk onto the soon-to-be battle field, looking round to try to find us.

"Alright. You ready?" Thor asked us. Jane simply nodded.

"I am." Loki and I replied together. Both the men stood, gathering the attention of Malekith. I grabbed Jane's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed." Loki deadpanned.

"Yes. Possibly." Thor told him.

Loki smirked and held out his cuffed hands to Thor, who looked quite hesitant. "You still don't trust me, Brother?"

Thor smirked back. "Would you?" Despite his words, he removed the cuffs from Loki, who moved his hands gratefully.

"No I wouldn't." He pulled out a dagger before stabbing Thor in the abdominal area, soon pushing him down the cliff. Jane was terrified, which was needed to add to the realism.

"Thor!" Jane screamed. Loki began down to "finish him off", causing Jane to mumble "No." A few moments after Loki charged down at Thor, Jane and I followed, being careful not to slip and tumble down the steep slope.

Loki caught up to Thor, who looked pretty beat up. "Do you really think I cared about Frigga? About anybody?" He kicked Thor hard enough in the stomach that Thor flipped. "All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!" Thor raised his hand to summon Mjolnir, but Loki grabbed his hand and cut it off with the dagger. A blood curdling scream emitted from Thor. Well, the only reason it was blood curdling was because it was _Thor __**screaming.**_

Jane Rushed over to Thor's side, just as planned. I followed her and looked at Loki in terror. Also planned. Loki smirked and grabbed her from around the waist. Still planned. Loki grabbed my hair and dragged me to face Malekith as well. **NOT PLANNED**.

"Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim! And I bring you a gift!" He threw Jane down to Malekith's feet. I watched in horror and looked up in fear and confusion. "And also a _Vanir_ as a bonus." He then threw me as well while Jane looked up to Malekith in horror. "I ask only one thing in return: a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn."

The monster next to Malekith told him something in their native tongue. Malekith then walked over to Thor and ordered, "Look at me." He then used his foot to turn Thor over so he watched as I was forced to the ship by one of the elven soldiers and the Aether was extracted from Jane.

Right as all the Aether was out of her, Thor yelled, "LOKI, NOW!"

Loki used his magic to show Thor's hand once more. Thor soon summoned his hammer and used his lightning to try to destroy the Aether, Loki using himself to shield Jane. However, I was watching this as I was being pushed towards the enemy ship, wondering to myself why Loki made Malekith take me. Fear choked me, though. The Aether began to go into Malekith still. The dark elf sent a look to his monster before coming back to the ship with what I assumed to be his best warriors, the monster included. The soldier forced me to the entrance and ran behind his leader. Malekith sent me a smile that I wished was saying he'd kill me.

"You will make a lovely queen when the dark elves rule again." He grabbed me around the waist and began to pull me with him.

"No! NO! **_LOKI_**!" I screamed, fighting the elf the best I could. I looked back to see Thor coming, but the monster stopped him. Loki's eyes locked with mine and he made to come, but some elves began to fight him. Tears began to fall from my eyes as hopelessness set in. I wouldn't allow it, though. I fought harder, but a soldier hit me upside the head with the butt of his gun, knocking me out. I knew that it wouldn't be long before we were invisible and off to Midgard.

In my unconscious state, I still prayed that they'd make it through.

* * *

I'M SORRY . I need her in the right frame of mind for when the battle occurs. Though if y'all wanted, I could make a trail 2 where she doesn't get kidnapped by Malekith? Yes? No? Idk...


	11. Chapter 10

Second to last chapter, y'all. Next week is the final week. After that...I don't know how long til book 3. I'm really hoping to at least get 15 chapters done of the off in my imagination and creativity book 3 before posting, and well, so far I have like, two chapters. So, who knows. Probably a month or so. For now, heeeeere's

Chapter 10

I was awakened by a sudden crashing and immediately screamed. Malekith smiled wickedly at me and scanned my body. I scanned his as well, but only because he was now a charcoal color.

"The new dress is fitting, don't you think?"

"Huh?" I looked down to see I was now in an immodest dress that had silver metal covering the bottom two thirds of my chest and wrapped around my waist. The rest was a flowing black material that reached my new black flats. I didn't dare think about how I was put in it.

We finally stopped moving and Malekith pulled me alongside him. I hated to admit it, but this was more than Loki ever did; new clothes, equality, obvious serious interest... "Let us show Odinson your new status."

The ride was slow to reach the bottom, but we made it. Almost as soon as Malekith and I were on the grass, Thor landed in front of us. He hardly glanced at me the first time, but his eyes studied my new attire soon enough. His jaw dropped for a moment, but he shook his head and looked back to Malekith.

Malekith let me go as he continued forward. "You needn't come so far, Asgardian. Death would have come to you soon enough."

"Not by your hand!" Thor replied stubbornly.

"Your universe was never meant to be. Your world and your family will be extinguished!" He used the Aether to attack Thor, who didn't take the hit well.

"Thor!" I yelled helplessly. Something to add to the things I don't understand about my gender: why we always say things as though they might help, even when they won't. In fact, they are very pointless.

Thor stood back up again only to be pushed back down by the Aether. The third time around, he maneuvered so he would be standing at the end of the attack. He wiped his bloodied lip and told Malekith, "You know with all that power, I thought you would hit harder."

Men and their pride.

Malekith made to make his strongest move yet, giving Thor the perfect opportunity to use Mjolnir by throwing it very hard at Malekith. The dark elf took out several of his men and then went through several buildings before crushing a car. I had to admit it; deep, _deep _down I felt ever so slightly bad for him. He's going to be in a lot of hurt.

Another moment passed and I watched as the realms began to show in the sky. I looked up to Jane who was watching some other girl. Probably a friend helping her. The old man near her told me to move away towards the ship, so naturally, I listened. Which was good, since about four elves disappeared to who knows where who had once been within the area I was standing. Jane looked out the window to somewhere and muttered something before looking to me. She motioned for me to come to her I nodded. I took a breath in and used magic to teleport so I was next to her, which clearly almost scared the life out of her.

"Okay, magic. Right. Good to warn people first." She grabbed my hand and began to me with her to a large study. A library the Midgardians called it? Whatever it was, people weren't reading the books anymore. They were far more focused on the fact that Thor was outside fighting.

"What are you all doing?! You need to get out here! Now!" Jane yelled at them.

"You're kidding. Right?" one guy asked. "That's Thor out there waving his hammer around and everything!"

"And why exactly does he tend to do that?!" I yelled at them, not sure how they could be so _stupid_. It'd been one of those days. I wasn't feeling very kind. Right as I finished yelling at them, the glass of the windows shattered and we all ducked our heads. The guy looked at me as Jane once more pulled me away. "Told you." I told them over the noise just before we were out of that room. I suddenly realized I hadn't seen Mr. Green. "Where's Loki?" I asked.

"Really? The nine realms are about to be destroyed and that's what you ask? I think the realms are a bit more important!" Jane told me.

"Not to me!"

A group of elves showed up from behind us and Jane pulled me away faster. "Okay, well, we're getting chased by dark elves and he's not. LET'S GO." We began running and she fiddled with the devise some more as we ended up outside.

"What are you doing?" the old man asked.

"My signal's not connecting."

A group came from in front of us as she stopped to try to make it work. "Jane! Come on." the old man yelled at her before pulling her away. I was quick to follow, which was good because if I was a half second slower, I'd have been shot. That would have made this a _really_ bad day.

We ran at full speed for two minutes straight before finally the "signal" was back. (Whatever that meant.) Jane twisted the little knob and all the elves surrounding us were put somewhere else. We were surprised to see her friends from earlier kissing, clearly also caught when the devise was used.

Jane seemed to be questioning what she saw. "Darcy?"

The girl jumped and dropped the guy. "Jane!"

"Ian?" the old guy asked.

"Selvig." The guy dropped answered with a sheepish smile.

"Mjolnir." Darcy said as the hammer passed us. Oh goodness. Thor and Malekith were probably going through all sorts of portals. That hammer must be so confused.

"Sorry, Mjolnir." I muttered.

Jane and Selvig began to watch the sky fearfully. "We're out of time." Jane told us before running towards the center.

"Jane. Jane!" Selvig called. I was already running with her. If we lost, I didn't get the luxury of death. I wanted to be _sure_ we won. (Not that I didn't care that eight realms of people died. I just wanted to make it clear that my intentions were not completely selfless.) It only took minutes, however, before we saw the Aether climbing into the realms. We raced around the corner to see Thor already arrived.

"Thor! We're too late." Jane called before stopping next to his left. Selvig stopped at his right, and I chose to stay behind.

"The convergence is at its peak." Selvig informed.

"Can those things stop it?"

"Not from here."

"We can't get close enough." Jane added.

"I can." Thor took the metal spikes and began to run into the thick red cloud. Jane looked deathly afraid, so I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She watched her electrical device a moment, but the blinking thing disappeared, which made her look back up. After several seconds, it blinked back in. She looked surprised, but turned the knob. More blinking and turning after that.

I waited anxiously for the last. The red cloud disappeared first, however. Malekith was nailed to his ship. With a look of justice in her eye, Jane turned the knob again, making him disappear for good.

Jane looked over to where the fight had occurred, though stayed under the roof. When she saw the ship collapsing and Thor unconscious, however, she ran to him. "Thor! No." With panicked movements, she tried to pull him away. I quickly ran out to help her, but I wasn't of much more use. To make it worse, Thor was too large to transport with what little fight I had left in me.

"Jane! …Other girl!"

Jane hugged Thor, giving up now. "Go!" she told me.

"Not going to happen!" Right as I told her, the wind of it moving stopped. We looked to see it falling through a new portal and Selvig holding the blinky devise.

"Everybody okay?" he asked. Jane sat up and looked at him before hugging onto Thor again, who slowly grew back consciousness. A smile grew on my face and I laughed lightly before falling my back.

"THANK VALHALLA!" I yelled and pumped my firsts in the air. I suddenly remembered my attire and brought my arms down to cover myself as I stood. "Um…S-Selvig…M-might I barrow your jacket?"

He laughed. "Sure thing, kid." He told me and we met half-way to give me the requested.

I gave him a teasing grin. "Just so you know, I'm actually about eight hundred years older. My name's Astrid. Or Neve originally…The past few centuries it's been Astrid."

"Right…Erik Selvig." He put his hand out to me and I shook it. "By the way, you look lovely for your age." He teased.

"Why thank you." I told him. I began to laugh again, not that anything was funny. I was just so happy to be alive and not a sex slave to an insane dark elf and that the rest of the nine realms were safe.

Xxx

"Thank you again for buying me the clothing, Jane." I told her as we headed to where Heimdall would pick up Thor and me. I have to admit, it was odd wearing pants. "Skinny jeans" she said they were called.

"Thanks for the help." She told me.

"And what exactly did I do?"

"You gave Loki reason to fight." Thor told me, putting a hand on my shoulder. My smile faded.

"What happened to him anyways?"

Thor and Jane shared a look. "I'll…tell you when we reach Heimdall."

Fear shook me, but I agreed nonetheless. We stepped away from the group and Thor called to the gate keeper. As promised, Thor told me when we reached him.

At first, all I could do was fall onto my knees. My vision didn't even blur for a moment. I was just in shock. It hit me like a brick, though. It took only a moment before I found my tears and voice.

_"__NO~!"_


	12. Epilogue

Hello! We are here at the final chapter (DX). But don't worry, book 3 is to come. I will let you guys know more about that eventually. For now, all I can say about it is that it will be non-timeline since, again, Loki may or may not come back as stated in the interviews of many including Tom Hiddleston. Now, one more thing before I continue, I want to let you all know that JigokuShoujosRevenge has been a huge help to me. Mostly in book 3 which I will again note when that's posted, but even this very epilogue she came up with the reason that Astrid went to Malekith. So, thank you so much, Jigoku, you've been wonderful!

Now, time for...

Epilogue

It'd been two days of tears. I had work to do still. Thor had told the guards not to lay a finger on me until he'd spoken with his father, which he would be doing this third day. Since I had basically pulled myself together, the kitchen decided to have me take some water to the king. We all knew he'd be thirsty after his 'talk' with Thor.

As I stepped closer, I could hear bits and pieces of the conversation, not enough to make sense. Finally I was close enough to hear Odin say, "If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say. It would speak only from my heart." Knowing him, he chuckled. "Go, my son."

"Thank you, Father." Thor said before leaving out one of the other doors at the same time I opened my door that sat at the right of the king's throne.

"No. Thank _you_." I heard Loki's voice say. The air escaped me and my thinking process stopped. I didn't but hardly know what I was doing as I ran forward while dropping the metal pitcher and gold goblet. Loki stood from the seat and I didn't care how or why he was there. I just ran and wrapped my arms around his torso, already crying.

"Astrid…?" he muttered after several moments. My rage kicked in.

I pulled away and started beating on his chest semi-lightly. "_Dangsin-eun nappeun adeul moshan saekki!" _I yelled in my native tongue. (Korean: You effing son of a bitch.) I stopped hitting him and just looked up into his stormy, just as surprised eyes, although mine portrayed the betrayal I felt. "I thought you were dead. Why are you even pretending to be dead? Why didn't you at least tell _me?_ Why did you throw me off to be some sex slave for Malekith? Why did you just-"

Without a warning, Loki put a hand on my cheek and kissed me. I almost immediately kissed back, the mixed emotions overflowing. His lips were colder than I imagined, but I suppose it is to be expected because of his orgins. They fit perfectly with mine, though. Sadly, he pulled away after several seconds. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to know. Not yet. However, I knew that if you stayed you would see that my death was faked. But again, you just…you _can't know,_ but you do and now… It was not only for my safety, but for yours that I didn't want you to know that I used magic for my 'death' on the dark world. As for now, you must promise me not to tell anyone I'm here. You have to continue grieving. Please. I'm dead. This is all a dream. Whatever you have to tell yourself as long as I'm not here in the equation."

"Loki…"

"Go."

"But-"

"Go!" He gave me one last light kiss. "When the time is right, I'll take my claim to you. Whatever it is you wish. But for now, you can't be here. You can't know anything."

"Anything about wh-" Before I could finish, I was back in my bed with the pitcher full and sitting next to the goblet on the desk.

What the hell just happened?

And there you have it. Please, tell me what you think. Anything is better than nothing, though if it's criticism, don't be rude, please. That's all I ask. Thank you all for reading and I hope to be seeing you for book 3!


End file.
